Pretty Girl
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: *COMPLETE* Song fic to Sugarcult's Pretty Girl. He broke her heart, maybe someone else can put it back togeter.


Pretty girl is suffering

While he confesses everything

Pretty soon she'll figure out

What his intentions were about

Ginny sat at the foot of his bed, tears streaming down her face.

"Silly girl," he sneered, a malicious smirk on his handsome face. "Did you actually think that I would want a twit like you? You meant nothing to me! I used you, understand? I needed someone to turn over to the Dark Lord and you were the perfect patsy. Intimate knowledge of him, his weaknesses. That's all you were good for, information. And now, your usefulness has run out. The Dark Lord is defeated."

"You told me you loved me," she whispered, her voice hoarse. She was unable to look at him anymore, the look that sparked in his once loving eyes making her flinch. She had given him everything, body and mind, and now he was telling her that everything he had pretended to be was a lie.

And that's what you get for falling again

You can never get him out of your head

And that's what you get for falling again

You can never get him out of your head

It's the way that he makes you feel

It's the way that he kisses you

It's the way that he makes you fall in love

She couldn't believe what was happening. She should have learned her lesson before, to hold something back, something a man could never get, but pretty words whispered in the night had forgetting what should not have been forgotten. He was always there, in her head, knowing. The passionate kisses shared when her brother wasn't around, making her swoon at the touch of his lips. The pillow talk that followed their love making, now realizing that it always lead to talk of Voldemort...

"Yes, you see now, don't you? I can read you like a book, Ginerva, you're processing everything. The fun we had, yes? You didn't think I was constantly asking questions about your past in order to gather more information about Him?"

And, after all that had happened, she still loved him and it hurt more than all the vile that was coming from his mouth.

She's beautiful as usual

With bruises on her ego and

Her killer instinct tells her to

Be aware of evil men

Ginny left his room silently, exiting out of his house, disapperating off the gounds, all in a daze. She appeared in her own flat and sat heavily on the sofa. It hurt, knowing the past three years had been just one big game for him. She got up and walked into the loo, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She had left her long, curly hair down, falling past her waist, the way _he_ liked it. Her hazel eyes had none of their usual sparkle, her face pale in the wizard light. She had always been told she was beautiful, but she certainly didn't feel so right now. She was ninteen, for the gods sakes, and she looked so much older.

She wondered back into the living room, curling up on the sofa. _Never again_ she told herself, as she had before. In her opinion, all men were evil and should never be trusted.

Except for... maybe... him... If he would still talk to her...

And that's what you get for falling again

You can never get him out of your head

And that's what you get for falling again

You can never get him out of your head

It's the way that he makes you feel

It's the way that he kisses you

It's the way that he makes you fall in love

It's the way that he makes you feel

It's the way that he kisses you

It's the way that he makes you fall in love

She lay on the sofa, curled up, for a while longer, trying to decide if she should go talk to him, if he would still talk to her. They had not left on the best of terms... But he had always been first in her heart, even if she wouldn't admit it. His kisses had been different, more passion behind them, intent on showing her how he felt. It had always been _right_ when they were together.

Love

Ginny appeared outside of his house, nervously knocking on the door, not knowing what to expect...

Pretty girl

He opened the door, looking half asleep and she realized that it was past two in the morning. She opened her mouth to apologize for waking him up when he spoke, softly, as if unsure it was really her...

Pretty girl

"Ginny?" he whispered, his voice hoarse with sleep and emotion... She nodded slowly... "Oh, thank the gods you're ok," he said, pulling her inside, out of the cold and into his fierce embrace...

"Draco," she managed to sob out, clutching the blonde closer...

Pretty girl is suffering

While he confesses everything

Pretty soon she'll figure out

You can never get him out of your head

Draco pulled her into his living room and calling a house elf to bring them some tea, which was promptly delivered and he made her a cup the way she liked it, two sugars and a dash of milk. She stayed next to him, seeming as if she had to touch some part of him, as if she had to steady herself. He handed her the cup and she broke down, telling him everything, how she had left him to be with Harry, who promised her the world and beyond, whispering sweet lies, turning her against Draco. He had constantly been in her head, telling her everything she wanted to hear and she knew now that she would never get him out of her head

It's the way that he makes you cry

It's the way that he's in your mind

It's the way that he makes you fall in love

"This isn't the first time he's made you cry, is it?" Draco whispered softly, holding the sobbing young woman in his arms, rocking her slightly. "It's the way he wormed himself into your head, making you fall in love and then threatening to take it all away if you don't do want he says." He felt her nod under his chin.

It's the way that he makes you feel

It's the way that he kisses you

It's the way that he makes you fall in love

"It was the way I felt around him, his sweet kisses, I couldn't help falling in love," she whispered.

Love

She looked up into his blue eyes. "But I'm here now, and forever, if you'll have me." She held her breath. It seemed as if everything relied on what came out of his mouth next. And, to her, it did.

Draco stared into hazel eyes. "I never really left you. I love you, always have and always will," he murmered, then leaned down and kissed her gently...


End file.
